A Paw To Give
A Paw To Give When Rocky broke his paw,he asks for help to Wolfy for the cure, unfortunately for Rocky, Wolfy not know cure yet, Rocky then asks for Wolfy not tell anyone, things get complicated when Marshall knowing nothing shows to Rocky some videos of surgery, when Ryder discovers, Rocky asks Wolfy "protect" him. Astrid: Rocky come on, It will not hurt. Rocky: No, i was see what they do, Marshall was show me. Marshall: Sorry, i didn´t know he was with a broken paw. Astrid: Rocky, please, don´t make me lose my patience, let´s go to katie´s. Rocky: No. Astrid: Ok, if you don´t mind i´ll make you. Rocky: Of course i mind. Astrid: Last chance, can you go please? Rocky: Well...... (Run) (She run after Rocky) Rocky: Wolfy, what is the thing you like more? Wolfy: that´s hard to thing, i think Meatballs, but why? Rocky: Astrid is after me! Wolfy: Hehe, did you forgot you shot or something? Rocky: No, after i´ll explain, can you help me? (Astrid was coming very near) Rocky: Please, i need you to leave me out of here, i´ll give you some meatballs. Wolfy: Sorry i can´t help you. Rocky: Please. Wolfy: Sorry. Rocky: Can´t you cure me or something? Wolfy: No i´m not trained for this. Astrid: Rocky, there you are, come here, NOW! Rocky: Please, Wolfy, help, you don´t like sharp things, and in this moment i know why, please, help me, i´m asking. Wolfy: Ok, but not forgot the meatballs (transform) Wolfy(Z): Ok let´s take to the sky. Rocky: hehe, copycat. Astrid: Rocky where are you? Ryder: Hi Astrid, everything ok? Astrid: No, Rocky was break his paw i have took him to katie´s and he needs a concert surgery. Ryder: Oh, i´ll leave him, what time will it be? Astrid: In the night, but we have a problem, he is scared. Ryder: Let me talk with him. Astrid: Yeah, i´ll, when i found him. Ryder: what do you mean? Astrid: He is hidden somewhere. Ryder: Ok let´s go to the lookout. (Meanwhile) Wolfy(Z): (panting) ok let´s take a ride (they stop on M. Porter truck) Wolfy:(Transform back), can you explain me how did that happen? Rocky: Well, it was when i was playing tag with the pups..... Flashback I was running after Rubble after rubble.... Rocky: i´ll get you. Rubble: you can try. But Marshall was washing his car, you know i don´t like water, i tried to dodge but... Rocky: (falls back and beats paw in stone) ounch (little whimper) No one was seen, but Astrid. Marshall: Sorry Rocky, i don´t was seen you, are you ok? Rocky: Of course. Marshall: Ok, i got to go now, Ryder was call me. (leave) Astrid: Rocky, look at your paw, you are not ok, let´s go to katie´s After it, Katie was seen my paw and she sayed a concert surgery. Rocky: No, you have to be kidding me. Katie: I´m not, now i´m very busy, come here in the night. Rocky: No way, (runs) Astrid: Don´t worry i´ll try to talk with him. BACK Rocky: And now i don´t know what do. Wolfy: I can´t say anything, if i was on you place, I would do the same thing. Rocky: And now what we do? Wolfy: Let´s stay near the city hall. (They jump out) Rocky: ok, i´ll get you meatballs tomorrow. Wolfy: Thanks, i´ll go to the lookout. Rocky: No, if Astrid found me i´ll be lost. Wolfy: (sigh) Alright, i have to rest anyway. (Meanwhile) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Ok pups, we got a emergency, Rocky is hidden somewhere scared about a surgery and we need to find it and for this i nee... Chase: (Interrupting Ryder) Why we don´t use the pup tag GPS to find it? Ryder: Good idea. (Try to find) Ryder: Got it, he is on the City Hall, and for some reason is with Wolfy, that´s why he´s not here. Let´s go, i need all paws on. (Meanwhile) Wolfy: I´ll have to explain Ryder why i wasn´t on the lookout when he call. Rocky: Me too. Wolfy: They are on a emergency, so you are safe for now (hear a siren), ok maybe not. Rocky: Please, help me, i don´t want to go (hide on the flowers) Wolfy: I´ll do what i can. (Ryder was arrived) Ryder: Wolfy, why did you not was on the lookout? Wolfy: Sorry Ryder, i was busy. Ryder: Ok, did you know where Rocky is? Wolfy: No, i´m not. Ryder: And what is that on the flowers? Wolfy: (glup) it´s just a bunny. Astrid: Leave him to me, maybe he is sick, injured or with a paw breaked right? Wolfy: (think) Grr i hate her so much, i can´t do anything (say) i don´t know what you are talking about. Astrid: So, you will don´t mind if i see there? Wolfy: (whispers) Rocky, when i say NOW you will give a jump with your three paws, understand? Rocky: (nod) Astrid: Ok i´ll see (she comes near) (When she get very close Wolfy was ready for transform) Wolfy: NOW!!! (transform and fly catching Rocky) Zuma: Wow, that was ®wealy fast. Ryder: Wolfy come back here! Chase: Leave with m.... Astrid: Me. (transform and go after them) Wolfy: Hehe, is confortable here? Rocky: Is but my paw is worst and it's hurting a lot. Wolfy: (sense Astrid behind him) Rocky hold on tight. Astrid: Rocky, come on, if you don´t it will be worst. Rocky: I don´t want. Astrid: so then (charge a small aura on hand and shot on Wolfy´s feet) Wolfy: Hey, stop! (he look back and forgot to see where he was going and smash he tail on a moutain. ARG (whimpers) Astrid: Wolfy! (Wolfy was tried to fly, but the pain don´t allowed it he lost the transformation seconds after) Wolfy: Ahhh WC: uahh what i lost (see Wolfy falling down) AHHHH Astrid: (trying to catch the two) WC: (Activating ZE) (Wolfy eyes was very red and he recovered the transformation, with one little problem) Wolfy(ZE): (catch Rocky) Astrid: (sigh) You guys are alright? Wolfy(ZE): (Rush after a Astrid with a big Aura Sphere) Astrid: What? (dodge) = Wolfy(ZE): Grr. (make a sword using his aura.) Rocky: Wolfy? Astrid: (blocking) Wolfy(ZE): (Give a big aura sphere) (Astrid lost the trasformation) Rocky: No Wolfy (try to walk) arg. Wolfy(ZE): (charging a big aura sphere) (Meanwhile) Skye: I found them, ammm Ryder can i ask something? Ryder: Of course. Skye: Wolfy with a red eye is something bad? Ryder: Don´t tell me... Chase(Z): Ryder, leave with me. (Go out) (Meanwhile) Wolfy(ZE): (ending the charge) Astrid: No, Wolfy, it´s me. Wolfy(ZE): (lauch it) Chase(Z): (Block it) = Wolfy(ZE): Grrr Chase: Astrid, are you alright? Astrid: Yes, i guess. Wolfy(ZE): GRR (charge a big aura sphere) Chase: ok, it have to be with precision (charge he hand) Wolfy(ZE): (Lauch it) Chase: (dodge) (run really fast and give him a punch on his belly) Wolfy(ZE): (passed out) (lost the trasformation) Chase: You can tell me what happen here in the way Astrid? Astrid: Ok, let´s go Rocky. Rocky: No, im´m not. Astrid: Rocky? are you ok? Rocky: (zzz) Chase: Don´t look at me. Angel: hi. Astrid: It was to be you, anyway, thanks, now let´s go. (after some minutes) Wolfy: Where i´m? Chase: On the Katie´s. Wolfy: (sighs) it was just a dream. Chase: No, not was. Wolfy: That mean, Rocky are on a surgery? Chase: Yeah, you are luck, you tail is ok. Wolfy: (sighs) Ryder: But will need a shot. Chase: hey i was to say that. Wolfy: (glup) no, not again (Astrid was behing and gived him the shot on the tail) Wolfy: ouch (GRR) you don´t lost the chance doesn´t? Astrid: Sorry hehe, it´s my job. (A day after) Wolfy: Hey Rocky are you ok? Rocky: (little dizzy) Yeah. Wolfy: When i get out of there it was something important to do. Rocky: What? Wolfy: Give my meatballs (make a smile) (The two laugh) (Prologue) Wolfy: i was take a shot, and it was you fault Rocky: i was taken four(4) want to trade? Wolfy: No, Want a meatball? Rocky: Of course (eat) END = = = = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories